


Goodbyes are the Hardest

by Francowitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Rimming, boyfriend shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: Shiro and Keith sneak in a mini overnight pass pre-Kerberos...





	Goodbyes are the Hardest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crazyhomoinspace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyhomoinspace/gifts).



> Happy birthday to the wonderful [crazyhomoinspace ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyhomoinspace/pseuds/crazyhomoinspace)... Posting this a few hours early cause I am about to head to bed lol... 
> 
> Wishing you the very best, here is a lil Sheith smut which I hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> Thank you to [icycoldmoonprincess ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/icycoldmoonprincess) who went over this for me... any and all mistakes are my own as always...

**Goodbyes are the Hardest**

 

Keith clung to Shiro, his face buried into his broad chest.

“You know you are going to have to let me go at some point.” Shiro chuckled softly as he petted Keith’s unruly hair. “It is only a few months. I will be back, I promise.”

Keith hugged Shiro tighter, his mumbles being lost in the fabric.

Shiro kissed the top of Keith’s head, “Talk to me. What is bothering you so much about this?”

Keith pulled back slightly. His eyes were red, likely from crying the night before. Knowing his nature, Shiro didn’t make any mention of it, despite how much it wrenched his heart. They had only just gotten over the stubbornness of denying their feelings for each other only to have the Karabos mission pop up. They always knew that it would be a possibility for Shiro to be called up. He was among the top graduates of the Garrison and worked alongside some of the best in the industry. When the opportunity had risen, Keith knew that Shiro would be asked to join and he would be stupid to stay back for anything. Especially stupid for just some boy who was likely no more than a dalliance for the older man. Still Shiro held onto him talking about the future and his returning in time to see Keith graduate at the top of his class. As if Keith wanted to even continue on after Shiro left. What was the point?

“Come on,” Shiro whispered in Keith’s ear, “let’s get out of here, and we can do whatever you want today. I want to spend my last night here on Earth with the person I love the most. And not stuck in my bunk all alone.”

Keith smirked, “Can I choose where we go?”

“Only if it is off property.”

Keith grinned now, “I have the perfect place.” he frowned, “Shit! I will need to get approval for a pass, and Iverson is pissed off at me at the moment. No way it will be approved.”

Shiro grinned down at his boyfriend, “No worries about that, I kind of already got you a pass from your CO.”

“When?” Keith looked shocked as Shiro grinned, looking pleased.

“Last week, I might have let it slip that I wanted to take you around to show you the launch pad and keep you overnight, given that i was about to leave on a mission of indeterminate amount of time.”

Keith flushed red realizing the implication, “Shit! You mean that they know?”

“That who knows what?” Shiro raised an eyebrow.

“My CO, Iverson, that they all know that - you - I ---” Keith sputtered unable to get it out.

Shiro pressed his lips to Keith’s forehead, “What that they know that I am dating the best pilot to have ever been enrolled at the Garrison? Why yes I think they do,” Shiro leaned back scratching the back of his head sheepishly, “that and I might have told Matt, who can’t keep a damn thing to himself.”

Keith turned a brilliant red up to his ears, “ _ Shiiiiiiiiro… _ ”

Shiro was chuckling once more, “You are adorable when you are all embarrassed. Come let's head out, I want to show you the shuttle before we take off for the evening.”

* * *

 

Keith was elated, having a full day with no classes or dealing with Iverson breathing down his back. He might have been one of the best in his class, but this also meant that the expectations on him were that much higher. To be allowed a full day and evening with nothing but time with his boyfriend was more than he could hope for. Keith refused to allow his depression about the mission cloud the day, even when he was taken to the launch pad. There they passed other families looking on as they were given private tours of where their loved ones would be spending the next several months.

Keith leaned against Shiro as he described how the launch would take place. It wasn’t as though Keith hadn’t known the process, being in the Garrison and training as a pilot. It was nice though, the excitement in Shiro’s voice. This was the mission of a lifetime, and to be able to be on the first voyage was historical.

“You okay?” Shiro asked, looking down concerned.

Keith smiled bumping his shoulder into Shiro, “Yeah I’m good. Just enjoying how excited you are for this.”

Shiro wrapped an arm around Keith, “I am going to miss you like hell. You know that, right?”

“I know.”

“But I swear, no matter what, I am coming back to you, Keith.”

Keith could feel his face warming, “Takashi.”

Shiro leaned in so his lips were by his ears, “I love when you use my first name. Let’s get out of here okay?”

Keith nodded, his face a brilliant red. Anyone looking would have assumed that it was from the wind which was blowing across the launch pad.

* * *

 

They made their way across the barren landscape. Shiro had managed to borrow one of the Garrison Jeeps. Keith had his head leaned up against the window, his overnight bag tossed in the backseat. Shiro placed his hand in Keith’s, their fingers interlocking. They shared a smile as they drove onward in silence. It was something Shiro really appreciated about Keith, how they could just spend time together, not saying a word yet comfortable just being in each others presence.

They arrived around mid-afternoon to a small lone shack in the middle of the desert. It was over an hour away from the Garrison, their little get away space that used to belong to Keith’s dad and now belonged to Keith. Keith hopped out of the jeep before Shiro had a chance to even put the vehicle in park. Keys in hand, Keith unlocked the padlock which kept the door shut. It wasn’t a real deterrent, as anyone could easily just bang the lock off with a hammer if they really wanted to break-in. Shiro put the Jeep in park, watching as Keith ran inside to open up the windows and get some air inside the shack.

Shiro walked into the building. There wasn’t much, as Keith was much like his father before him. Only the essentials were in there; one shabby couch which served as seating and often a bed for late nights. There was a new addition of a tv, which was added by Keith when the Garrison updated the lounge and he found the old ones in the garbage. Shiro closed the door behind him, sliding the latch until he could hear it lock. Carefully, Shiro loosened his tie. A brief fantasy of his coming home to Keith at nights like this flitted through his brain. He smirked at the familiarity of it and how right it all seemed, far too domestic of a dream for his feral boyfriend.

“Keith?” Shiro called out, knowing that if he didn't see him there in the main room he was in the bedroom which was just off the small main section.

“Count to five then come find me.” Keith’s voice called coyly from the bedroom.

Shiro could feel his cock harden, pressing against his dress slacks.

“One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three…” Shiro counted slowly, as he unbuttoned his shirt, slowly undressing as he moved closer to the bedroom.

Shiro was down to just his shorts as he stepped over the threshold of the bedroom, “Five…  _ Oh Keith _ .”

Keith was on the bed, he was wearing nothing but one of Shiro’s dress shirts which seemed to swim on his small frame. “I was hoping that you could discipline me, Sir.” Keith flushed as he spoke, “I was a bad boy and missed morning drills.”

Shiro moaned, having to adjust himself before answering, “Well, cadet, you know how important your drills are and what the punishment for skipping is.”

Keith nodded, his fingers gripping at the hem of the shirt tightly. Keith turned around then bent over to all fours. Shiro let out another sound as he saw what Keith had on under his shirt. Keith was wearing a pair of lace panties which he had received from Shiro just that past holiday. It was the first time he was seeing Keith in it. Shiro rushed over to the bed breaking character. His hands gripped Keith’s ass tightly, spreading his cheeks so that he could see how Keith’s balls looked under the black lace.

“And I thought I was the one to surprise you.” Shiro moaned, biting Keith’s ass lightly before moving to his entrance.

Keith moaned as he felt Shiro’s hot breath and wet tongue along the fabric which barely covered him. “S’good.”

Shiro pushed aside the fabric, “Someone came prepared.”

Shiro ran his tongue along Keith’s stretched opening, bringing his fingers up. He was able to slip three fingers in comfortably. There was a small bottle of lube to Keith’s right, and Shiro kneeled up, hooking his boxer briefs down until they were just below his balls. He added a fair amount of lube to his cock, stroking it a few times to ensure it was well coated.

Shiro nudged his cock against Keith’s opening and slowly thrusted, inching slowly inside. Shiro took his time, inching slowly into his boyfriend, his hands steadying Keith so he couldn’t just push backwards. Once seated, Shiro took a moment letting Keith adjust to his size, only moving when he heard the whimper below him. Slowly Shiro pulled back, feeling the drag of Keith’s insides before he thrusted back, his hips snapping sharply.

It didn’t take them long to get into a rhythm, until the sound of wet skin slapping against each other, the soft moans from Keith, and the springs on the bed were all that filled the little shack. Shiro was going to miss this, the feeling of Keith wrapped around him, moaning his name as they stole moments like these. Shiro felt the moment that Keith came, the way he tightened around his cock, his whole body spasming.

Shiro pulled out, rolling Keith over until he was on his back, flushed and disheveled. “You are beautiful like this.”

Shiro bent over, his ass up in the air as he lifted up the shirt to suck and bite at Keith’s nipples. Shiro kissed Keith as he removed the soaked lacy garment, tossing it to the side as he pressed himself against the entrance once more and thrusted inside in one motion. Keith’s back arched as he felt Shiro inside him once more, filling him. Keith wrapped his legs around Shiro’s waist, his arms up around his neck. He angled his hips as best as he could so that Shiro could get further and deeper inside of him.

Shiro slipped his hand between them, wrapping it around Keith’s cock which was hard and bobbing between them. “You feel so good, baby.”

Keith moaned hearing Shiro, his voice combined with the feeling of his calloused hands around him. He was close to cumming once more.

“Fill me please,” Keith whined, “I want to feel you inside for weeks after you leave.”

Shiro chuckled, “I am not sure that’s how this works, but I will do my best.”

Shiro redoubled his efforts, lifting up Keith so that he was as deep as he could go. His cock rubbed against Keith’s prostate with each pass, making him shiver and moan. Keith moved his hands to cover Shiro’s pecs, using him as a way to stabilize himself, his blunt nails gripping into the hard flesh. Shiro loved the way Keith looked above him, his body glistening with sweat and head thrown back in abandon. Shiro slammed his hips upwards once, twice, then came. Hot cum shot into Keith, filling him while Keith clamped down around Shiro, one hand wrapped around himself as he rode the orgasm, jerking himself off until he came, covering Shiro with cum.

They collapsed together in the dark shack, their heavy breathing only punctuated by the sounds of frogs which had begun to chirp in the dim light. Keith nuzzled against Shiro, whimpering slightly as he felt Shiro’s deflating cock slip from within him. “That was good.”

“Very.” Shiro chuckled, “I am going to miss you so much. Be good and don’t get into trouble too much with Iverson.”

Keith snorted, “No promises there. Guy hates me.”

“I highly doubt that.”

“It’s gonna feel like forever.”

“You don’t have to wait, you know,” Shiro petted Keith’s hair, “I would understand if you found someone else while I was gone.”

“As long as it takes,” Keith said stubbornly, “I promised it and I meant it. I will wait as long as it takes. Just be sure to come back to me.”

“Yes sir.” Shiro smiled hugging Keith close.

They spent the next several hours cuddling, sleeping, and fucking. Not much more was said, not much more needed to be said. In the morning Shiro dutifully dropped Keith off at the Barracks, sans panties. Keith went to his room and had a shower and got into his dress uniform. Along with a few others he then went to the viewing section of the Command Centre. Keith was too focused on the monitors to really see who else was there with him, hearing Shiro’s commanding voice through the speakers as he called out what he was doing for the launch. Keith watched as the engines rumbled to life, the bright light and billows of smoke below as the video feed shook and the rocket launched up into the sky, carrying Keith’s heart with it.

It was a few weeks later that they heard the news, Kerberos mission had failed, all members lost and presumed dead. Several fights and one loud argument later, Keith was kicked out of the Garrison and was once again on his own. Throughout it all, he never gave up hope. He knew that Shiro was alive out there somewhere. He just had to figure out how to find him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, tossing out the kudos and comments... they really make my day! 
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
